Una cita (EvilCharming)
by MakotaTaeny9
Summary: David se ha divorciado de Snow y en Granny's escucha una conversación de Regina y su ex. Es un intento de salvarla de Snow, pero también una oportunidad que no puede dejar pasar.


**LA IDEA SURGIÓ Y NO PUDE DEJARLA PASAR (ESTOS MILAGROS NO SUELEN OCURRIR MUY SEGUIDO) NO HICE REVISION, ASÍ QUE SI ENCUENTRAS ALGUN ERROR, ENVÍAME UN MENSAJE. ESPERO ESTÉN TENIENDO UN LINDO COMIENZO DE AÑO.**

* * *

**Una cita **  
**.**

Llevaba un buen rato intentando de todas las formas cordialmente posible de explicarle a Snow que no quería que le buscara más citas, los dos primeros "pretendientes" que le encontró habían sido Jefferson, con quien no se llevaba bien y el último había sido Whale a quien ella no soportaba y solo había aceptado para no quedar mal con Henry, quien estaba ahí en ese momento sentado a su lado en Granny's.

-Enserio Regina, este si es bueno, te lo juro-. Decía Snow mientras Henry reprimía una risa a su lado.

-Creo que prefiero no saberlo, además, la mayoría de la gente del pueblo aun me odia-. Respondió ella.

-Creo que ninguno vale realmente la pena-. Murmuró Henry antes de darle un gran trago a su malteada, mientras Regina trataba de no sonreí ante eso, aun mirando a Snow que parecía a punto de dar una conferencia de esperanza y amor.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó provocando que Henry se volteara para ver a Emma y David entrar, les hizo señas para que se acercaran y volvió a enfrascarse en la conversación de Regina y Snow. Esta última cambiando totalmente su forma de actuar al ver a su actual ex esposo acercarse a su mesa. Tanto Emma como David les saludaron y Emma tomó asiento a un lado de Snow.

-Te ves bien David-. Dijo Snow fríamente y lo miró fijamente esperando darle a entender con solo la mirada que no quería que se sentara en su mesa. David solo le sonrió tenso y se alejó entendiendo el mensaje claramente, Emma solo soltó un suspiro, se había acostumbrado a que sus padres estuvieran divorciados, pero aun no se ajustaba a que aun así discutieran. David intentaba ser cortés e intentar llevar una amistad con Snow, pero ella no. Prácticamente lo había culpado por todo de que su matrimonio no funcionara.

-Hola David ¿lo mismo de siempre?-. Lo saludó Ruby en la barra, donde comenzó a comer su almuerzo, mientras le fue imposible no escuchar la conversación que Regina y Snow mantenían.

-Oye mamá ¿porque no dejas que Regina decida cuando y con quien salir?-. Intervino Emma.

-¡Pero no puede pasar siempre sola Emma!

-¿Y no has pensado que quizas eso es lo que quiere?-. No pudo evitar acercarse a la mesa.

-Tú no te metas David-. Le contestó la princesa con voz dura –No es asunto tuyo-. David la miró por medio segundo y luego miró a Regina.

-¿Tendrías una cita conmigo?-. Le preguntó tranquilamente sin mirar a nadie más que solo a ella.

Henry tenía la boca abierta mirándolos sorprendido, Emma casi se ahoga con su soda y Snow tenía el seño fruncido mirándolo furiosa. Regina lo miró entre extrañada y sorprendida, hasta que vio a Snow abrir la boca para decir algo más y a David haciéndole señas para que aceptara. La estaba salvando de la presión de Snow, se dio cuenta. Se preguntó brevemente si Henry se enfadaría si ella aceptaba, pero solo es una cita para quitarme a Snow de encima, se dijo.

-Claro ¿por qué no?-. Aceptó ella con un encogimiento de hombros, sin ser consiente de la sonrisa formándose en el rostro de su hijo.

* * *

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

* * *

No tenía planeado asistir a una cita real con David, realmente creyó que era solo para salvarla de la situación en Granny's, pero cuando el rubio la llamó para confirmar su salida, ella solo aceptó para de alguna forma agradecerle la ayuda, luego aparecieron Emma y Henry en su puerta para "ayudarla" a prepararse para esa cita. En realidad Emma apareció para decirle que ella y su padre era algo que nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza pero no lo encontraba mal, que realmente eran una pareja que pegaban bien juntos, y Henry simplemente estaba entusiasmado diciendo que David era absolutamente aceptable para ser una posible "pareja" para ella. Ella intentó hacerles entender que esa no era la situación, pero ninguno de esos cabeza dura la escucharon. Emma se llevó a Henry, era su semana con el niño, pero la rubia dijo que lo cuidaría por esa noche.

David tocó a su puerta, sintiéndose nervioso, como no se sentía desde hace mucho. Fue un impulso el pedirle esta cita, realmente no lo pensó mucho, pero escuchar a Snow tratando de meterle una cita con un desconocido hasta por las orejas a la morena, no lo soportó más.

Cuando ella le abrió la puerta, creyó tener una visión. Estaba absolutamente radiante, ataviada en un hermoso vestido azul, un color muy parecido al que usaba aquella noche que lo invitó a cenar lasaña, su cabello más largo que aquella vez, pero igual de hermosa.

-Estás hermosa-. Le saludó, notando cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas, nunca se imaginó sonrojar a Regina, pero le encantó hacerlo.

-Gracias, tú no estás nada mal sin esas camisas de franela.

-¿Dices que me veo guapo también con ellas?-. Eso la hizo reír y el sonido le agradó.

-No abuses encantador, voy a por mi abrigo-. Entró nuevamente en casa y salió poco después. Al llegar a la acera David se aceró a una camioneta completamente diferente a la que siempre había tenido -¿Qué pasó con tu camioneta?

-Se estropeó hace unas semanas, el mecánico dijo que ya no tenía arreglo. Al parecer siempre estuvo en mal estado-. Le abrió la puerta del copiloto como buen caballero que era y cuando estuvo sentada dentro cerró y rodeo el vehículo para subir de su lado –Durante la maldición siempre tuve unos ahorros y últimamente no tengo muchos gastos, así que la compré. Bueno Emma la compró y la trajo a Storybrooke.

-Henry no me dijo nada.

-Es que solo fue hoy-. Contestó con una sonrisa encendiendo el motor, rugiendo suavemente, cada minuto le gustaba más su camioneta nueva.

-Y preferiste una camioneta antes de, no se… ¿una casa?

-Qué te digo, me gusta vivir en Granny's-. Se encogió de hombros pero luego agregó –Así me siento acompañado que en una casa para mi solo.

La conversación quedó ahí, y simplemente siguieron su camino. David se detuvo en el puerto y la ayudó a salir conduciéndola hasta un pequeño barco, David lo encendió y condujo un par de kilómetros alejados de los muelles.

-Si querías deshacerte de mi, no era necesario traernos a la mitad del océano-. Bromeó Regina –¿Por cierto de quien es este barco?

-Del príncipe Eric, tenía uno que usaba para pescar, aunque, desde que apareció Ariel ya no lo hace, decidió cambiarlo por este y realizar paseos turísticos.

-¿Paseos turísticos? No creo que haya muchos turistas en Storybrooke.

-No los hay, pero si muchos niños y adultos que aman dar paseos por el mar, más si una sirena es la entretención.

-Buen punto.

David se perdió por un momento por unas escaleras al interior del barco y volvo con un canasto.

-Se que esto está lejos de ser elegante, pero supuse que querías algo más privado a tener a toda la gente del pueblo con los ojos puestos e nosotros.

-Pensaste bien-. Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

* * *

**:-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

* * *

La comida había estado exquisita y habían hablado y reído toda la noche, sorprendentemente se llevaban absolutamente bien, tan relajados y a gusto como aquella vez. David guardó todo nuevamente en la canasta y se sentaron ahí, uno al lado del otro con una copa de vino y mirando las estrellas reflejándose en el mar.

-Gracias por salvarme de Snow, no creo que mi paciencia hubiera aguantado un poco más.

-No hay de que, pero que conste, no solo lo hice para salvarte de Snow, realmente quería esta cita-. Le dijo tomando una de sus manos en la suya.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué no? Eres hermosa, inteligente y muy divertida ¿Quién no querría una cita contigo?-. Ahí estaba nuevamente el sonrojo.

-Pero soy la reina malvada.

-Ah ah-. Negó el con la cabeza y le quitó la copa dejando ambas sobre la pequeña mesa para tomar sus dos manos en las suyas –Eras… la reina malvada, tiempo pasado, no presente. Además… no he dejado de pensar en qué hubiera pasado si hubiera dejado que me besaras esa noche de lasaña.

Regina lo miró sorprendida, hacía tanto tiempo de eso y no podía evitar sentirse avergonzada por aquello.

-Fui un completo idiota por no haberte besado.

-No, tu solo… eras encantador, y ese fue un movimiento desesperado de mi parte para mantener la maldición. He tratado de olvidar aquello desde entonces.

-En cambio yo no he dejado de pensar en eso-. Sus ojos inevitablemente fueron a sus labios y las ganas de probarlos aumentaron –Mi matrimonio fracasó por múltiples razones y una de ellas es que no podía sacarte de mi mente.

-David…

-No podía evitar imaginar que hubiera pasado si me hubiera dejado llevar. Te quería tanto besar pero no podía arrastrarte al desastre que era entonces mi vida-. Llevó una de sus manos al rostro de la bella morena, viéndola cerrar sus ojos disfrutando del roce de los dedos –Te quiero tanto besar-. Le dijo acariciando su labio con su pulgar.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces encantador?-. Nada más decir eso, sus labios fueron capturados por los del rubio en un beso suave y calmo, que rápidamente se convirtió en uno pasional.

David enredó sus dedos en el suave cabello oscuro acercándola más a él, su lengua hizo contacto con la suya y la temperatura en ambos se elevó rápidamente como un fuego que arrasaba con todo a su paso. Regina se movió a ahorcadas sobre su regazo abrazándolo por el cuello mientras el rubio la aferraba de la cintura, las caderas de Regina comenzaron a mecerse sobre él al sentirlo endurecido dentro de sus pantalones, el roce de su erección contra su centro la estaba volviendo loca rápidamente, hasta que el rubio se puso de pie bajándola a ella de su regazo, por un breve instante pensó que el rubio la estaba rechazando nuevamente, hasta que él le susurró al oído que bajaran a la habitación.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró David la llevó a la cama, inclinándose sobre ella y atrapando sus labios con los suyo nuevamente, mordiendo el labio inferior para profundizar el beso.

Gimiendo Regina metió sus manos por debajo de su suéter y su camiseta, acariciando su espalda baja y sus abdominales.

David deslizo sus manos debajo de su espalda, agarrando la cremallera de su vestido y quitándoselo –Mierda-. Siseó el rubio con su mirada vagando por su cuerpo, cubierta nada más con lencería de satén negro que lo dejó con la boca seca.

Regina solo sonrió de lado y se deshizo de su ropa superior, dejando ante su vista los hombros anchos, pectorales fuertes y abdominales marcados, lo vio quitarse los jeans quedando en nada más que sus boxers, con su erección levantándolo como carpa. Inclinándose nuevamente sobre ella, David volvió a besar su cuello, para luego arrastrar su lengua por su torso entre sus senos, raspando sus dientes en su piel justo sobre los bordes de su sujetador.

-Dios-. Gimió Regina, arqueándose sobre la cama, deslizando sus manos sobre sus hombros y rascando la piel ligeramente. Moviendo una pierna hacia arriba, ella pasó su pie aun con su zapato de tacón alto a lo largo de la pantorrilla del rubio, moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba en busca de fricción.

Arrancando la prenda que le estorbaba lamio cada pezón para luego bajar por su estómago, besando y lamiendo la suave piel contra su boca. Bajó por sus piernas besando cada pie mientras le quitaba cada tacón sin desviar su mirada de la suya, volviendo a subir hasta sus caderas, mordiendo levemente su vientre, enganchó sus dedos a cada lado de sus bragas, deslizándolas suavemente, revelando partes de ella lentamente. Como un depredador volvió a sus piernas, mordisqueando y lamiendo el interior de sus muslos, deleitándose con verla retorcerse debajo de él –Eres una diosa-. Susurró con su rostro sobre su centro, bajando la boca, lamió su hendidura de arriba a bajo y de regreso, gimiendo ante el sabor y la humedad que lo recibieron –Sabes increíble-. Sonrió profundizando el alcance de su lengua dentro de ella, entre sus pliegues, probándola y cubriendo todo lo que pudo, chupando por todos lados mientras ella se movía contra su boca con sus dedos aferrados a su cabello acercándolo más, David introdujo dos de sus dedos, amando la forma en que se sentía, solo fueron necesarios un par de empujes para que ella atrapara su cabeza entre sus muslos, con su nombre en un grito de gozo al venir. David volvió a repartir besos por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus labios para besarla amortiguando el gemido que escapó de ella al probarse en sus labios.

Regina los volteó para quitarle los boxers, sorprendida por su tamaño, ella sonrió y comenzó a moverse de nuevo para sentarse a ahorcadas sobre su regazo, solo para que David la abrazara contra su cuerpo y la volviera a recostar sobre la cama.  
Tomando su miembro en su mano la dirigió a su centro, cubriéndola con su humedad, para presionarse contra su entrada, gimiendo por la tensión que lo rodeaba.

-Oh David-. Gimió Regina mordiéndose el labio inferior, mientras se acostumbraba a su tamaño.

-Eres tan apretada-. Jadeó David mientras repartía besos por su cuello y cubriendo uno de sus senos con una de sus manos, rodando su pezón. No tan preparado para la sensación de que fuera tan estrecha. Chupando su cuello justo debajo de su oreja, comenzó a moverse contra ella, rodando sus caderas al mismo tiempo que la penetraba.

Regina comenzó a mover sus caderas con él, encontrándose en cada movimiento. Tirando de su cabello y llevando sus manos a su trasero acercándolo, sus uñas mordiendo su carne. David gimió, sus caderas sacudiéndose ante el agudo dolor de sus uñas, y arremetió con más fuerza, más rápido y más duro, mordiéndole el cuello donde había estado chupando, reclamándola descaradamente como suya.

-¡Sí!-. Gimió Regina en voz alta –¡Así!-. Agarrando su cabello, expuso su cuello y lo reclamó de la misma forma que él había hecho. Mordiendo la piel y luego chupando fuerte, moviendo su lengua contra su piel, saboreándolo.

-Joder-. Suspiró David, sosteniéndose con un brazo mientras el otro se deslizaba entre ellos, sus dedos encontrando el clítoris de Regina, duro y resbaladizo con su excitación.

Murmurando una serie de maldiciones, Regina apretó sus caderas entre sus muslos, balanceándose en su toque –¡Sí, fóllame más fuerte!-. Giró la cabeza sobre la almohada, arqueó su cuerpo necesitando más.

David obedeció, jadeando mientras la follaba más fuerte y más rápido, su propio placer se elevaba hasta el punto de ruptura, haciéndolo tensarse para tratar de contenerse. Regina estaba cerca, demasiado cerca nuevamente, haciéndoselo saber al rubio. David levantó ambas piernas sobre sus hombros, y comenzó bombear contra ella, la profundidad que le permitía la nueva posición y el agarre que le permitía sostener su redondo trasero le estaban nublando la cabeza.

Ella gimió más fuerte, y David estaba seguro que podía escuchar rastros de un nombre saliendo de los sonidos eróticos que estaba haciendo. Regina llevó sus propias manos a sus senos, pellizcando sus pezones y capturó la mirada hambrienta de David. Cuando sus dedos se clavaron en la carne de su trasero, ella gimió apretándose a su alrededor. El sonrió follándola con más fuerza.

-Justo allí-. Gimió Regina, su cuerpo casi flotando por el placer de que él golpeara su punto g. Movió una mano desde su pecho hasta su clítoris, solo para ser detenida la mano de David.

-Déjame a mi-. Dijo él, frotando su pulgar contra su clítoris, igualando el ritmo que estaba haciendo con sus caderas, cuando ella gritó, sus ojos se cerraron y sus manos arañaron las sabanas a los costados, él sabía que ella vendría otra vez y no podía imaginar una vista más sexy en alguien que hubiera conocido. Y él amaba el sonido ronco y roto de su voz mientras ella gritaba su nombre con su orgasmo.

-Vamos, sí, ven por mí-. La aminó, continuando su trabajo hasta que ella bajó. Dejó que sus piernas cayeran sobre la cama y presionó sus manos sobre el colchón a cada lado de ella, dejando que su cuerpo se cerniera sobre el de ella. Bombeando sus caderas la besó –Estoy cerca ¿Quieres que te llene de mí?

Gimiendo por sus palabras, Regina abrió sus ojos y lo miró con lujuria –Sí, vente dentro, David-. Respondió ella. Y unos empujones más después, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse erráticamente, gruñendo bruscamente su nombre cuando colapsó contra ella, sus cuerpos frotándose el uno al otro, resbaladizos por el sudor. Salió de ella y se recostó a su lado mientras ambos luchaban por regular su respiración.

David giró su cabeza para verla -¿Valió la pena la cita?

-Absolutamente-. Respondió después de soltar una risita que a David le encantó, girando su rostro hacia él agregó –La mejor cita de mi vida.

* * *

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

* * *

De esa cita vino otra… y luego otra y otra. Hasta que ambos se vieron mudándose a vivir juntos a la mansión.

La maravilla llegó a ellos cuando, luego de semanas Regina sintiéndose mal y un desmayo en pleno Granny's, la Doctora Hansen les informara de un embarazo de al menos ocho semanas. Y lo hubieran sabido antes, si Regina no fuera tan terca y hubiera acudido al medico como David le sugirió en cuanto se comenzó a sentir mal.

Que Regina estaba sorprendida era el eufemismo del año. No podía creerse lo que la doctora les decía, y es que se suponía que ella no podía, había bebido una poción para eso. Pero obtuvo su confirmación inmediatamente cuando la doctora le realizó una ecografía mostrándole a su pequeño milagro. Tanto ella como David terminaron llorando al verlo en la pantalla.

Y aquí estaba ella ahora, con una linda pancita de ocho meses, viendo como su novio y su hijo preparaban la habitación del bebé. Porque sí, esperaban un niño.

David estaba tan emocionado el día que les revelaron el sexo del bebé, que prácticamente parecía un niño pequeño el día de navidad. Henry y sorprendentemente Emma estaban ansiosos por tener un hermanito y ambos la consentían en el más mínimo antojo.

Regina se acarició la pancita al sentir al bebé moverse observando con una sonrisa a David, soltando un suspiro dándose cuenta, no por primera vez, que estaba total e irrefutablemente enamorada de él. El rubio sintió su mirada sobre él y se acercó colocando su mano sobre su vientre redondeado antes de besarla.

-Hola belleza-. Llevó sus manos a su cintura, mientras ella envolvía sus brazos en su cuello y lo acercaba para otro beso.

-Ewww chicos… no hagan eso cuando estoy-. Dijo Henry desde el otro lado de la habitación, mientras colocaba los libros en la pequeña biblioteca a un lado de la ventana. Era la misma habitación que él había ocupado cuando era un bebé. Solo habían cambiado la alfombra, la ropa de cama y algunos juguetes.

Demasiados juguetes en realidad, regalados por parte de Emma y Henry. Siempre dando la escusa de que eran perfectos para el bebé.

-Lo sentimos Henry-. Se disculpó David, pero cuando el niño volvió a darles la espalda la volvió a besar -¿Qué te parece una cita esta noche?

-¿Planeas secuestrarme otra vez encantador? Ya estoy embarazada-. Le dijo ella bromista haciéndolo reír.

-Mmhm me encanta secuestrarla majestad-. Susurró devuelta y aprovechando que Henry no estaba viendo, le agarró el trasero, ganándose un golpe de advertencia de parte de Regina.

-Realmente me encantaría tener una cita...

-Hay un "pero" ¿verdad?-. Preguntó suavemente acariciando su cadera.

Colocando sus mejores ojitos de cachorro, Regina lo miró por entre sus pestañas.

-Me duele un poco la espalda y no quiero salir de casa-. Terminó haciendo morritos, David sonrió enternecido. Amaba cuando Regina actuaba tan linda. Era una persona sumamente cariñosa y adorable. Se sentía dichoso de ser uno de los únicos dos privilegiados en poder ver este lado de ella, el otro era Henry.

Llevó su mano a su pequeña espalda masajeando suavemente su zona lumbar, que era donde había estado doliéndole últimamente, el bebé estaba cogiendo bastante peso y su pancita cada vez más grande. Increíblemente su figura no había cambiado mucho, Si la vieran de espaldas no pensarían que estaba embarazada de ocho meses. Su cintura seguía siendo la misma. Solo su pancita y sus pechos habían crecido, estos últimos para el deleite de David.

-Está bien cariño, podemos hacer algo divertido aquí-. Dijo besando sus morritos -Podemos ver una película mientras te doy un masaje-. Los ojos de Regina inmediatamente brillaron.

-¿Con palomitas de maíz y chocolate?-. Susurró ella para que Henry no le oyera, era su semana con Emma y si escuchaba no querría irse. No es que no lo quisiera en casa, pero cada que David le daba un masaje terminaban en sexo. David la miró alzando una ceja -¿Qué? Es un antojo del bebé-. Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-No dije nada-. Dijo David defendiéndose y vio a Regina abrir su preciosa boca para seguramente refutar aquello, pero fue detenida por el sonido del timbre. -Esa debe ser Emma-. Le dijo a Henry, entonces el niño dejó lo que hacía para ir a su habitación a por su mochila.

Mientras Regina y David bajaban la escalera, la morena siguió su camino a la cocina, mientras él abría la puerta a su hija.

-Oh, hola papá-. Saludó la rubia, dándole un abrazo mientras entraba.

-Hola Emma. Henry ya viene ¿Qué traes ahí?-. Preguntó notando una bolsa de tienda.

-Amm yo…

-No me digas ¿más peluches?-. Se hizo presente Regina acercándose a los dos rubios, preguntándose mentalmente si su bebé también sería rubio.

-Ve por ti misma-. Respondió Emma con una sonrisa entregándole la bolsa.

Cuando Regina lo hizo, no encontró juguetes como ella pensaba, sino ropa. Cuatro diminutos bodis con palabras estampadas, decían: "El trono es mío", "Soy el príncipe de mis papis", "Soy el resultado perfecto del amor verdadero entre mamá y papá" y "No vivo en un castillo pero soy un príncipe".

-Emma… son preciosos-. Dijo Regina imaginándose a su pequeño bebé en esos bodis.

-Lo sé, los vi y no pude contenerme. Son perfectos.

* * *

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

* * *

Una vez que se fueron Emma y Henry, se colocaron sus pijamas y David preparó una cena ligera para ambos, no podía dejar que Regina comiera solo dulces, el bebé no la dejaría dormir, ni ella a él, como ya había pasado antes. Por lo que coció algunas verduras y unas pechugas de pollo a la plancha y se sentó con Regina en el sofá, mientras ella buscaba una película. Al terminar de comer y la película a la mitad Regina lo miró nuevamente con sus ojos de cachorro, entonces le puso pausa a la peli para centras su atención en ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ya no quiero palomitas de maíz con chocolate, los cuales nunca me diste…

-Te vi comer chocolate a escondidas en la cocina-. Susurró él, viéndola sonrojarse -Pero tranquila, será nuestro secreto.

-Tenía hambre y estabas tardando con la comida-. Trató de excusarse -Como sea… ahora quiero otra cosa.

-¿Qué desea mi preciosa reinita?-. Preguntó con su mano en su barbilla acercando sus labios a los suyos, capturándolos en un suave beso.

-Mi masaje-. Susurró la morena, acariciando su rostro con su pequeña mano. David sonrió acomodándolos a ambos a lo largo del sofá, con Regina entre sus piernas dándole la espalda. Regina conjuró su magia para hacer aparecer un aceite aromático en la mano del rubio, mientras se quitaba la parte superior de su pijama de dos piezas, cubriéndose el torso con la bata.

David besó su espalda y su nuca provocándole escalofríos por todo su cuerpo y sin perder más tiempo, untó un poco del aceite en sus manos y procedió a masajear los tensos músculos de la espalda de su novia. Los gemidos y sonidos de satisfacción que comenzó a emitir Regina lo empezaron a despertar y su pantalón pronto le comenzó a apretar.

-Regina…

-¿Mmhmm…?

-Hay algo que te he querido preguntar desde hace un tiempo.

-Dime… ¡ah!, sí, justo ahí-. Murmuró la morena, tenía sus ojos cerrados disfrutando del masaje, ajena a lo que sus gemidos provocaban en el rubio.

David comenzó a repartir besos desde su hombro hasta su cuello, chupando detrás de su oreja, mientras sacaba la pequeña cajita de su bolsillo y le susurraba.

-¿Te casarías conmigo, Regina?

Regina tardó un momento en procesar las palabras, pero en cuando su cerebro las reconoció abrió sus ojos de par en par, sin creer lo que había escuchado, se volteó lentamente para saber si lo que había oído era correcto, solo para encontrar a David, observándola con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras en su mano una cajita con un precioso anillo de oro blanco con un zafiro rodeado de pequeños diamantes, hacían juego con las palabras que había escuchado. Su corazón palpitó desbocado en su pecho ¿era esto real?

-Realmente tenía algo muy elaborado y romántico-. Se rio nerviosamente, ella aún lo miraba asombrada y eso lo ponía más nervioso -Pero no quería esperar otra noche más… Regina te amo tanto… tanto que me vuelvo tonto cuando tú no estás, y no te pido matrimonio por el bebé, te lo pido porque realmente quiero llamarme tuyo, y tampoco te pido que nos casemos mañana, aunque eso me encantaría. Será cuando y como tú quieras, yo…

-Sí

-Estaré de acuerdo con to… ¿qué dijiste?-. Se interrumpió al escuchar su voz suave. Ella tenía sus ojos empañados con lagrimas sin derramar, mirándolo con una sonrisa mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-Que sí, ¡sí quiero casarme contigo!-. Exclamó asintiendo repetidamente con su cabeza, mientras un par de lágrimas se derramaban.

-¡Sí!-. Susurró contento, acercándola para besar sus labios -Mami dijo que sí, pequeño-. Le susurró a la pancita de Regina, siendo correspondido con una suave patadita justo donde tenía David su mano, como si padre e hijo chocaran las cinco, provocando que el rubio derramara lágrimas de dicha.

Ambos habían encontrado el amor otra vez. Eran amores verdaderos, el pequeño bebé en la pancita de Regina era una prueba irrefutable, aunque el hada azul y Rumpelstiltskin también se lo confirmaron, cuando Regina había temido por la vida del pequeño al pensar que la poción que había bebido hace tantos años podía de alguna forma lastimarlo. Pero ahora Regina estaba convencida de su amor por ella, tendrían dentro de poco a su pequeño milagro en sus brazos, un milagro sorpresivo, pero muy esperado y amado. Estaban comprometidos y muy enamorados. Y todo esto gracias a una cita. Una cita que había soñado desde aquella noche de lasaña.

**Fin**

* * *

**ESPERO TE GUSTARA. DEJAME UN COMENTARIO PARA SABERLO.**

**POR CIERTO ESTO ES UN ONE SHOT, POR LO TANTO ****NO**** TIENE CONTINUACIÓN, NO LA PIDA (DE TODAS FORMAS NO LAS ESCRIBO)**


End file.
